Background Childhood
Childhood Events 1-2 Spent on the Street with little to no adult supervision. 3-4 Spent in a safe Megacity apartment block 5-6 Spent on the road, moving from town to town. 7-8 Spent in the ‘burbs, in what was once a nice area. 9-10 Spent in a defended arcology area of the Megacity 11-12 Spent in a base on that was under attack a lot. 13-14 Spent in a small town or village far from a Megacity 15-16 Spent in a largish patrolled and defended town. 17-18 Spent running up and down the Rivers and Lakes 19-20 Spent near a research center. Go to Siblings. Siblings You may have up to 6 brothers/sisters. Roll 1d10. 1-6 is the number of siblings you have. 7-10 means you are an only child. For each sibling, roll 1d20. Even, the sibling is male, odd the sibling is female. ' '''Roll age, relative to yourself. ' 1-10 Older 11-19 Younger 20 Twin '''For each sibling, roll 1d20 (or chose) to determine their feelings for you: 1-4 Sibling dislikes you. 4-8 Sibling likes you. 9-12 Sibling is neutral. 13-16 Sibling hero-worships you. 17-20 Sibling hates you! Go to Motivations. ---- Motivations: Use the following tables to help round out your character's personality. These are tools only - do not feel obligated to playing a personality you do not want to. You may also either choose to roll on the description tables, or you may simply choose. Also roll on (or choose to fail the roll on) the Determining Psionics table. Disposition (Choose or Roll 1d100) 01-10 Mean, suspicious, vengeful. 11-15 Shy, timid, tends to be a loner. 16-20 Gung-ho, guts and glory type who sees himself as a hero. Likes combat. 21-25 Worry wart, nervous and cautious. 26-37 Hot-head, quick-tempered, emotional, but basically nice. 38-45 Schemer; gambler who likes to take chances. 46-50 Blabber-mouth, nice guy, but too talkative. 51-56 Wild man, cocky, overconfident, takes unnecessary risks. 57-66 Nice guy, friendly, courteous and hospitable. 67-76 Snob, arrogant, feels superior to others. 77-84 Tough guy, self-reliant, cocky, a lone wolf. 85-89 Paternal, overbearing, overprotective of others, especially young characters. 90-94 Complainer, constantly aggravated about something. 95-00 Paranoid, trusts no one. Sentiments toward Non-Humans (Choose or Roll 1d100) 01-10 Hates and distrusts all non-humans! 11-30 Hates all demons and supernatural creatures (including dragons) and does not like nor trust D-Bees, mutants, psychics, and aliens/monsters. 31-50 Hates demons, but will give all other non-humans the benefit of the doubt. Still, tends to be wary and suspicious of non-humans. 51-70 Hates demons, but believes that all races can live and work in harmony together. Treats humans and non-humans equally, but is a bit suspicious of creatures who are supernatural or whose appearance is extremely inhuman. 71-85 Is wary of demons, but has had mostly good experiences with non-humans and treats them as equals, without doubt or suspicion. (rare in the CS) 86-95 Prefers the company of humans over non-humans, but generally sees the best in everyone except demons and monsters. 96-00 Suspicious of everybody, humans and non-humans alike! Tends to be a bit paranoid, because "in these times you never really know who's human and who's not. Even the humans can have unusual powers these days. I mean, is a Juicer or Crazy truly human?" ---- Physical Description: Note: Average Weight: 150 to 180lbs (male); 110 to 1401bs (female) Weight 01-10 Skinny (Subtract 1d3x10% from average weight) 11-30 Thin (Subtract 1d4x5% from average weight) 31-55 Average (give or take 10%) 56-74 Husky (Add 1d4x5% to average weight) 75-89 Potbelly (Add 1d3x10% to average weight) 90-00 Obese (Add 3d4x10% to average weight) Note: Average Height: 6ft, male; 5ft 6in, female Height 01-30 Short 31-70 Average 71-00 Tall Go to Determine Psionics Determining Psionics (Humans only): You may roll to see if you can be a psychic or not, if you so choose. This table is optional. If you do not want a chance to be a psychic trooper, then do not roll on this table. All psychics within the CS are subject to IC encoding, as well as stringent regulations and laws. Psi-stalkers and Mutant Animals do not roll on this table. Note that unless the GM gives you specific permission, this is the only way to be a Psychic Trooper (or any kind of master psychic). 01-05 Master Psionics (must be a Psychic Soldier, although not any Psi-stalker MOS choices). 06-15 Major Psionics 16-35 Minor Psionics 36-00 No Psionics Go to Life Events Back to Character Creation Back to the home page